gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Szerkesztő:NikitaDragovich
Magamról Telefonnal/Snapmaticcel készített fotóim GTA III GTA III Coca-Cola.png|Coca-Colás automata 8-Ball házánál. GTA III water.png|Két holttest és egy felrobbantott autó a tengerben. GTA III Claude look the dead Diablos.png|Halott Diablo tagok. GTA III dead bodies.png|Halott Diablo tagok. GTA III dead Forellis.png|Halott Forelli maffiózók. GTA III dead Leones.png|Halott Leone maffiózók. GTA III dead Triads.png|Halott kínai triádok. GTA III Marty Chonks dead.png|Marty Chonks halála. GTA III Claude and Carl after Marty dead.png|Claude nézi, ahogyan Carl elhagyja a területet Marty halála után. GTA III Claude with Toni's man..png|Claude Toni embereivel. GTA III Claude after he destroyed the Triads building (1).png|Claude, miután elpusztította a triádok főhadiszállását. GTA III Claude after he destroyed the Triads building (2).png|Claude, miután elpusztította a triádok főhadiszállását. GTA III Chico and Claude.png|Claude és Chico találkozása. GTA III Claude sex with a blonde girl.png|Claude szexel egy szőke csajjal. GTA III Claude sleep with a blonde girl.png|Claude, mielőtt megpróbálna együtt aludni egy szőke csajjal. GTA III Claude sex with a black woman.png|Claude szexel egy néger csajjal. GTA III Claude sleep with a black woman.png|Claude, mielőtt megpróbálna együtt aludni egy néger csajjal. GTA III new door.png|Új ajtó. GTA III new door 2.png|Új ajtó 2. GTA III new door 3.png|Új ajtó 3. GTA III new door 4.png|Új ajtó 4. GTA III new doors.png|Új ajtók. GTA III new doors 2.png|Új ajtók 2. GTA III new trees.png|Új fák. GTA III new trees 2.png|Új fák 2. GTA III new Pay 'n' Spray.png|A Pay 'n' Spray új logója. GTA III Callahan Bridge.png|A lerombolt Callahan-híd. GTA III landscape.png|Egy gyönyörű tájkép. GTA III lighthouse.png|A világítótorony. GTA III Curly Bob dead.png|Curly Bob halála. GTA III Claude with 8-Ball.png|Claude és 8-Ball. GTA III Claude listen the Columbians at the Les Cargo ship.png|Claude figyeli a kolumbiaiakat a Les Cargo hajónál. GTA III Salvatore's trap.png|Claude belesétál Salvatore csapdájába. GTA III Claude with Asuka and Maria.png|Claude, Maria és Asuka elmenekülnek Portlandból. GTA III the new Callahan Bridge.png|Az új Callahan-híd. GTA III Salvatore Leone dead.png|Salvatore Leone halála. The King of Liberty City.png|Liberty City Királya! GTA III Claude vs Leones.png|Claude szembeszáll a bérgyilkosokkal. GTA III dead Yakuza.png|Egy halálra égetett Jakuza. GTA III dead Yardies.png|Halott Yardie tagok. GTA III pixeles emberkék.png|Pixeles emberkék. :D :D :D GTA III Claude a híd tetején.png|Claude a híd tetején. GTA III helikopter Kenji kaszinójánál.png|Egy helikopter Kenji kaszinójánál. GTA III hídnak a felvonója.png|Shoreside Vale-i hídnak a felvonója. GTA III Toshiko Kasen otthona 2001-ben.png|Toshiko Kasen otthona 2001-ben. GTA III riporter autójának a roncsai.png|Egy halott riporter autójának a roncsai. GTA III Tanner halála.png|Tanner halála. GTA III Google számítógép.png|Google számítógépek. GTA III Prison Break 0. évad.png|Prison Break 0. évad – Kanbu megmentése. GTA III Kanbu és Claude a börtönben.png|Kanbu és Claude a börtönben. GTA III Kenji és Claude.png|Claude és Kenji Kasen. GTA III Kanbu hősi halála.png|Kanbu hősi halála. GTA III Égő Diablo holttestek.png|Égő Diablo holttestek. GTA III Dead criminal.png|Egy halott bűnöző. GTA III Import export.png|Import/export. GTA III Pixeles emberkék 2.png|Pixeles emberkék 2. :D :D :D Claude megment néhány embert.png|Claude megment néhány embert. Claude versenyzik.png|Claude versenyzik. Claude King Courtney embereivel.png|Claude King Courtney embereivel. Claude harcol a SPANK-emberekkel.png|Claude harcol a SPANK-emberekkel. Kékpokol a falban.png|Kékpokol a falban. Claude elsüllyeszt egy tűzoltós kocsit.png|Claude elsüllyeszt egy tűzoltós kocsit. Claude a WC-ben.png|Claude a WC-ben. Leon McAffrey első halála.png|Leon McAffrey első halála. Ray szarik, miközben Claude figyeli őt.png|Ray szarik, miközben Claude figyeli őt. Claude és Phil Cassidy.png|Claude és Phil Cassidy. Claude, miután kinyírta a kolumbiaiakat Philnél.png|Claude, miután kinyírta a kolumbiaiakat Philnél. Claude üldözi az ügyészt.png|Claude üldözi az ügyészt. Claude nézi, ahogyan eláznak a bizonyítékok a tengerben.png|Claude nézi, ahogyan eláznak a bizonyítékok a tengerben. Claude üldözi Ray társát.png|Claude üldözi Ray társát. Ray társának a halála.png|Ray társának a halála. Leon McAffrey második halála.png|Leon McAffrey második halála. Claude és Donald Love.png|Claude és Donald Love beszélgetnek. Claude megmenti az öreg ázsiai úriembert.png|Claude megmenti az öreg ázsiai úriembert. Kenji halála.png|Kenji Kasen halála. Claude elmenekül Kenji halála után.png|Claude elmenekül Kenji halála után. Claude nézi a repülőt.png|Claude nézi a repülőt az égen. Donald Love és az öreg ázsiai úriember.png|Donald Love és az öreg ázsiai úriember. Claude követi a repülőt a tengeren.png|Claude követi a repülőt a tengeren. Claude a felvonó tetején.png|Claude a felvonó tetején. Claude a reptéren.png|Claude a reptéren. Claude a műemléknél.png|Claude a műemléknél. Claude megtalálja a repülőt a halott biztonságiakkal együtt.png|Claude megtalálja a repülőt a halott biztonságiakkal együtt. Claude a Dodóval utazik.png|Claude a Dodóval utazik. Claude, miután felrobbantotta a Dodót.png|Claude, miután felrobbantotta a Dodót. Claude, miután megölte Catalina embereit az építkezésnél.png|Claude, miután megölte Catalina embereit az építkezésnél. Claude szembeszáll Catalinával és Miguellel.png|Claude szembeszáll Catalinával és Miguellel. GTA IV 16389210_1337005726357220_791994906_o.jpg|Niko Bellic Jimmy Pegorino házánál Pegorino halála után. 16326761_1337005696357223_790549927_o.jpg|Niko Bellic Jimmy Pegorino házánál Pegorino halála után. 16357963_1337005693023890_1115933064_o.jpg|Niko Bellic Jimmy Pegorino házánál Pegorino halála után. Niko at Golden Pier Swingers Golf Club.jpg|Niko a Golden Pier Swingers Golf Clubnál. Niko at Civilization Committee.jpg|Niko a Civilization Committee épületénél. Niko at Schottler Medical Center.jpg|Niko a Schottler Medical Center bejáratánál. Niko in Schottler Medical Center.jpg|Niko a Schottler Medical Center belsejében. Niko at the Statue of Happiness.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobornál. Niko at the Statue of Happiness 2.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobornál. Niko at the Statue of Happiness 3.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobornál. Derrick McReary's tombstone.jpg|Derrick McReary sírköve. Niko visiting Derrick McReary's tombstone.jpg|Niko meglátogatja Derrick McReary sírkövét. Niko burn Derrick McReary's tombstone.jpg|Niko felgyújtja Derrick McReary sírkövét. Niko a South Bohani házában.jpg|Niko a South Bohani házában. Niko egy bolond prédikátorral.jpg|Niko egy bolond prédikátorral. Niko Hernan emlékművénél.jpg|Niko Hernan emlékművénél. Niko az S&M Auto Salesnél.jpg|Niko az S&M Auto Salesnél. Niko a Muscle Marysnél.jpg|Niko a Muscle Marysnél. Niko a felrobbantott Used Auto Partsnál.jpg|Niko a felrobbantott Used Auto Partsnál. Niko egy South Bohani Burger Shot étteremben.jpg|Niko egy South Bohani Burger Shot étteremben. Niko a South Bohani rendőrkapitányságnál.jpg|Niko a South Bohani rendőrkapitányságnál. Niko a The Triangle Clubban.jpg|Niko a The Triangle Clubban. Niko az erkélyen álldogál.jpg|Niko az erkélyen álldogál. Niko fürdik egy jacuzziban.jpg|Niko fürdik egy jacuzziban. Niko várakozik egy vonatra.jpg|Niko várakozik egy vonatra. Niko vonaton utazik.jpg|Niko vonaton utazik. Francis McReary sírköve.jpg|Francis McReary sírköve. Niko meglátogatja Francis McReary sírkövét.jpg|Niko meglátogatja Francis McReary sírkövét. Niko felgyújtja Francis McReary sírkövét.jpg|Niko felgyújtja Francis McReary sírkövét. Niko egy sikló előtt.jpg|Niko egy sikló előtt. Niko siklón utazik.jpg|Niko siklón utazik. Niko egy taxi belsejében utazik.jpg|Niko egy taxi belsejében utazik. Niko hallgatózik.jpg|Niko hallgatózik. Niko egy lepukkant helyen.jpg|Niko egy lepukkant helyen. Niko egy fegyverboltban.jpg|Niko egy fegyverboltban. Niko U.L. Paper irodája előtt.jpg|Niko U.L. Paper irodája előtt. Niko egy Cluckin' Bell étteremben.jpg|Niko egy Cluckin' Bell étteremben. Roman és Niko mulatnak a jamaicaiakkal.jpg|Roman és Niko mulatnak a jamaicaiakkal. Niko megpróbál ellopni egy Turismót egy autóboltból.jpg|Niko megpróbál ellopni egy Turismót egy autóboltból. Niko hotdogot eszik.jpg|Niko hotdogot eszik. Niko egy motorboltban.jpg|Niko egy motorboltban. Niko nézi, ahogyan letartóztatnak egy bűnözőt.jpg|Niko nézi, ahogyan letartóztatnak egy bűnözőt. Niko bulizik a Honkers Gentlemen's Clubban.jpg|Niko bulizik a Honkers Gentlemen's Clubban. Nikót kényezteti egy táncosnő.jpg|Nikót kényezteti egy táncosnő. Niko és a táncosnő kényeztetik egymást.jpg|Niko és a táncosnő kényeztetik egymást. Niko nézi, ahogyan táncol neki a csaj.jpg|Niko nézi, ahogyan táncol neki a csaj. Két táncosnő elcsábítja Niko szívét.jpg|Két táncosnő elcsábítja Niko szívét. A lányok rávetik magukat Nikóra.jpg|A lányok rávetik magukat Nikóra. Niko büntetése a lányoktól.jpg|Niko büntetése a lányoktól. Niko nézi a csaj seggét.jpg|Niko nézi a csaj seggét. A szexi csaj pózol Nikónak.jpg|A szexi csaj pózol Nikónak. Niko jobban belemerül a csaj csöcseibe.jpg|Niko jobban belemerül a csaj csöcseibe. Nikónak már teljesen elszállt az agya!.jpg|Nikónak már teljesen elszállt az agya! A két szépség kényezteti Nikót.jpg|A két szépség kényezteti Nikót. A szépségek elcsábítják Niko szívét.jpg|A szépségek elcsábítják Niko szívét. Niko a Modo ruhaboltban.jpg|Niko a Modo ruhaboltban. Niko a Perseus ruhaboltban.jpg|Niko a Perseus ruhaboltban. Niko az orosz ruhaboltban.jpg|Niko az orosz ruhaboltban. Niko felpróbál egy orosz kabátot.jpg|Niko felpróbál egy orosz kabátot. Niko felpróbál egy barna cipőt.jpg|Niko felpróbál egy barna cipőt. Niko felpróbál egy farmernadrágot.jpg|Niko felpróbál egy farmernadrágot. Niko felpróbál egy téli sapkát.jpg|Niko felpróbál egy téli sapkát. Niko felpróbál egy szemüveget.jpg|Niko felpróbál egy szemüveget. Niko egy láthatatlan NPC-vel harcol.jpg|Niko egy láthatatlan NPC-vel harcol. Egy hajléktalan pénzért könyörög Nikónak.jpg|Egy hajléktalan pénzért könyörög Nikónak. Niko és egy szőke csaj szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és egy szőke csaj szexre készülnek. Niko péniszét kiveri a szőke csaj.jpg|Niko péniszét kiveri a szőke csaj. Nikót leszopja a szőke csaj.jpg|Nikót leszopja a szőke csaj. Niko szexel a szőke csajjal.jpg|Niko szexel a szőke csajjal. Mohammed megérkezik, miközben Niko várja őt.jpg|Mohammed megérkezik, miközben Niko várja őt. Niko és Dwayne bowlingozás után.jpg|Niko és Dwayne bowlingozás után. Niko Dwayne embereivel.jpg|Niko Dwayne embereivel. Niko fegyvereket vásárol Jacobtól.jpg|Niko fegyvereket vásárol Jacobtól. Niko és Little Jacob részegen mulatnak.jpg|Niko és Little Jacob részegen mulatnak. Niko és Packie részegen vedelnek egy ír kocsmában.jpg|Niko és Packie részegen vedelnek egy ír kocsmában. Niko úszik a vízben.jpg|Niko úszik a vízben. Niko és Kiki szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és Kiki szexre készülnek. Niko Bellic és Kiki Jenkins egy rövid autókázás után.jpg|Niko Bellic és Kiki Jenkins egy rövid autókázás után. Niko és Alex szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és Alex szexre készülnek. Niko Bellic és Alexandra Chilton egy finom vacsora után.jpg|Niko Bellic és Alexandra Chilton egy finom vacsora után. Niko és Carmen szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és Carmen szexre készülnek. Niko Bellic és Carmen Ortiz egy hosszú ivászat után.jpg|Niko Bellic és Carmen Ortiz egy hosszú ivászat után. Liberty City fullos térképe.jpg|Liberty City fullos térképe. Niko nézi, ahogyan egy mentős küzd egy ember életéért.jpg|Niko nézi, ahogyan egy mentős küzd egy ember életéért. Niko és Brucie csajozás előtt.jpg|Niko és Brucie csajozás előtt. Brucie és Niko, miután szétvertek egy taxist.jpg|Brucie és Niko, miután szétvertek egy taxist. A halott biztonsági őr.jpg|A halott biztonsági őr. Niko pénze az ATM-ben.jpg|Niko pénze az ATM-ben. 100%-os végigjátszás!.jpg|100%-os végigjátszás! Niko elhelyezi Packie bombáját egy autó alá.jpg|Niko elhelyezi Packie bombáját egy autó alá. Niko aktiválja Packie bombáját.jpg|Niko aktiválja Packie bombáját. Niko, miután felrobbantotta a benzinkutat.jpg|Niko, miután felrobbantotta a benzinkutat. Niko egyik égő áldozata.jpg|Niko egyik égő áldozata. Niko elsüllyeszt egy autót a vízben.jpg|Niko elsüllyeszt egy autót a vízben. Niko a mólónál figyeli a nagyvárost.jpg|Niko a mólónál figyeli a nagyvárost. Niko a vidámparkban a Vinewood-i easter eggnél.jpg|Niko a vidámparkban a Vinewood-i easter eggnél. Niko a Memory Lanesben lévő Burger Shotnál.jpg|Niko a Memory Lanesben lévő Burger Shotnál. Niko a Memory Lanesben.jpg|Niko a Memory Lanesben. Niko a Funland vidámparkban.jpg|Niko a Funland vidámparkban. Niko a Memory Lanes bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Memory Lanes bejáratánál. Niko Mikhail Faustin házánál.jpg|Niko Mikhail Faustin házánál. Niko a hajóroncsoknál.jpg|Niko a hajóroncsoknál. Niko az Acter Industrial Park területénél.jpg|Niko az Acter Industrial Park területénél. Niko az Alderney State Correctional Facility börténnél.jpg|Niko az Alderney State Correctional Facility börtönnél. Niko Brian Jeremy házánál.jpg|Niko Brian Jeremy házánál. Niko az első Axel's Pay 'N' Spray boltnál.jpg|Niko az első Axel's Pay 'N' Spray boltnál. Niko egy fegyverbolt bejárata előtt.jpg|Niko egy fegyverbolt bejárata előtt. Niko a TW@ internetkávézóban.jpg|Niko a TW@ internetkávézóban. Niko egy autómosónál.jpg|Niko egy autómosónál. Niko egy Burger Shot étterem előtt.jpg|Niko egy Burger Shot étterem előtt. Niko a Westdyke Memorial Hospitalban.jpg|Niko a Westdyke Memorial Hospitalban. Niko lemosatja az autóját.jpg|Niko lemosatja az autóját. Egy csúnya NPC-fiú közelről.jpg|Egy csúnya NPC-fiú közelről. Niko Cloe Parker házánál.jpg|Niko Cloe Parker házánál. Niko a második Axel's Pay 'N' Spray boltnál.jpg|Niko a második Axel's Pay 'N' Spray boltnál. Niko az Alderney Menedékházban.jpg|Niko az Alderney Menedékházban. Niko a Savannah Avenue-i apartmanban.jpg|Niko a Savannah Avenue-i apartmanban. Niko hamburgert eszik.jpg|Niko hamburgert eszik. Niko a Charge Island területén.jpg|Niko a Charge Island területén. Niko a Platypusnál.jpg|Niko a Platypusnál. Niko a Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos bejáratánál. Niko elhagyja Liberty Cityt.jpg|Niko elhagyja Liberty Cityt. Niko elutazik Los Santosba.jpg|Niko elutazik Los Santosba. Niko a Francis International Airport területénél.jpg|Niko a Francis International Airport területénél. Niko a Francis International Airport bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Francis International Airport bejáratánál. Niko egy újabb autómosónál.jpg|Niko egy újabb autómosónál. Niko a Homebrew Café belsejében.jpg|Niko a Homebrew Café belsejében. Niko egy másik autómosónál.jpg|Niko egy másik autómosónál. Niko a Meadows Parkban a The Monoglobe előtt.jpg|Niko a Meadows Parkban a The Monoglobe előtt. Niko a McReary rezidencia bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a McReary rezidencia bejáratánál. Niko a Steinway Beer Gardenben.jpg|Niko a Steinway Beer Gardenben. Niko egy Cluckin' Bell étterem előtt.jpg|Niko egy Cluckin' Bell étterem előtt. Niko szarik egy jót a Cluckin' Bellben.jpg|Niko szarik egy jót a Cluckin' Bellben. :D XD Niko az Outlook Parkban.jpg|Niko az Outlook Parkban. Niko a Soldiers Plaza területénél.jpg|Niko a Soldiers Plaza területénél. Niko egy Pay 'n' Spray bolt előtt.jpg|Niko egy Pay 'n' Spray bolt előtt. Niko a Perestroikában.jpg|Niko a Perestroikában. Niko a Perestroika bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Perestroika bejáratánál. Niko a Brokerben lévő TW@ internetkávézóban.jpg|Niko a Brokerben lévő TW@ internetkávézóban. Niko a Comrades Bar belsejében.jpg|Niko a Comrades Bar belsejében. Niko a Comrades Bar bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Comrades Bar bejáratánál. Niko az orosz ruhabolt előtt.jpg|Niko az orosz ruhabolt előtt. Egy égő hordó a tengerben!.jpg|Egy égő hordó a tengerben! Niko a felgyújtott Broker Menedékháznál.jpg|Niko a felgyújtott Broker Menedékháznál. Niko a The 69th Street Diner étteremben.jpg|Niko a The 69th Street Diner étteremben. Niko a felgyújtott Broker Menedékház belsejében.jpg|Niko a felgyújtott Broker Menedékház belsejében. Niko a felgyújtott Express Car Service-nél.jpg|Niko a felgyújtott Express Car Service-nél. Niko a Platypus fedélzetén.jpg|Niko a Platypus fedélzetén. Niko Oleg Minkov házánál.jpg|Niko Oleg Minkov házánál. Niko az Algonquin-i kikötőben.jpg|Niko az Algonquin-i kikötőben. Niko az Angels of Death klubházánál.jpg|Niko az Angels of Death klubházánál. Niko Luis Fernando Lopez házánál.jpg|Niko Luis Fernando Lopez házánál. Niko az Algonquinben lévő TW@ internetkávézóban..jpg|Niko az Algonquinben lévő TW@ internetkávézóban. Niko egy Pay 'n' Spray bolt előtt Algonquinben.jpg|Niko egy Pay 'n' Spray bolt előtt Algonquinben. Niko egy bezárt Cluckin' Bell előtt.jpg|Niko egy bezárt Cluckin' Bell előtt. Niko a Modo ruhabolt előtt.jpg|Niko a Modo ruhabolt előtt. Niko egy bejárhatatlan bevásárlóközpont előtt.jpg|Niko egy bejárhatatlan bevásárlóközpont előtt. Niko Playboy X apartmanjánál.jpg|Niko Playboy X apartmanjánál. Niko Playboy X apartmanjában.jpg|Niko Playboy X apartmanjában. Niko a North Hollandban lévő nyomornegyedben.jpg|Niko a North Hollandban lévő nyomornegyedben. Niko Dwayne Forge házában.jpg|Niko Dwayne Forge házában. Graffiti Easter Egg.jpg|Graffiti Easter Egg. Niko Jimmy Kand szobájában.jpg|Niko Jimmy Kand szobájában. Niko a Superstar Café belsejében.jpg|Niko a Superstar Café belsejében. Niko a Superstar Café bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Superstar Café bejáratánál. Niko a Perseus ruhabolt előtt.jpg|Niko a Perseus ruhabolt előtt. Niko a Middle Park East Menedékházban.jpg|Niko a Middle Park East Menedékházban. Niko egy Pay 'n' Spray előtt Algonquinben.jpg|Niko egy Pay 'n' Spray előtt Algonquinben. Niko egy autómosónál Algonquinben.jpg|Niko egy autómosónál Algonquinben. Niko, miután megölt két öregembert egy autóbalesetben.jpg|Niko, miután megölt két öregembert egy autóbalesetben. Niko megpróbálja eltüntetni az öregember hulláját.jpg|Niko megpróbálja eltüntetni az öregember hulláját. Niko az öregember hulláját beledobja a vízbe.jpg|Niko az öregember hulláját beledobja a vízbe. Az öregember a roncsokkal együtt elsüllyed a vízben.jpg|Az öregember a roncsokkal együtt elsüllyed a vízben. Niko a Middle Parkban lévő nyilvános vécéknél.jpg|Niko a Middle Parkban lévő nyilvános vécéknél. Niko a Split Sides bejárata előtt.jpg|Niko a Split Sides bejárata előtt. Niko a Star Junction területén.jpg|Niko a Star Junction területén. Niko egy építkezési területen Algonquinben.jpg|Niko egy építkezési területen Algonquinben. Niko az Algonquinben lévő Memory Lanes bejáratánál.jpg|Niko az Algonquinben lévő Memory Lanes bejáratánál. Niko a Maisonette 9-nél.jpg|Niko a Maisonette 9-nél. Niko a Higgins Helitours bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Higgins Helitours bejáratánál. Niko a Pier 45-nél.jpg|Niko a Pier 45-nél. Niko a Fishmarket Southban lévő szeméttelepen.jpg|Niko a Fishmarket Southban lévő szeméttelepen. Niko Chinatownban.jpg|Niko Chinatownban. Niko a Castle Gardensben lévő építkezésen.jpg|Niko a Castle Gardensben lévő építkezésen. Niko a Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster épület bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster épület bejáratánál. Niko a Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster belsejében.jpg|Niko a Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster belsejében. Niko a Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster épületben.jpg|Niko a Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster épületben. Niko legnagyobb példaképei az üzleti életben, Dick Shyster, Patrick Ligner és Tom Goldberg.jpg|Niko legnagyobb példaképei az üzleti életben: Dick Shyster, Patrick Ligner és Tom Goldberg. Niko Gay Tony házánál.jpg|Niko Gay Tony házánál. Niko a Bahama Mamas klubnál.jpg|Niko a Bahama Mamas klubnál. Niko Bernie Crane házánál.jpg|Niko Bernie Crane házánál. Niko a Lucky Winkles bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Lucky Winkles bejáratánál. Niko a Lucky Winklesben.jpg|Niko a Lucky Winklesben. Niko Ashley Butler házánál.jpg|Niko Ashley Butler házánál. Niko a The Lost MC klubházánál.jpg|Niko a The Lost MC klubházánál. Niko Ray Boccino étterménél, a Drusilla'snál.jpg|Niko Ray Boccino étterménél, a Drusilla'snál. Niko a Videogeddonnál.jpg|Niko a Videogeddonnál. Liberty City második fullos térképe.jpg|Liberty City második fullos térképe. Frankie Garone adatbázisa.jpg|Frankie Garone adatbázisa. Little Clarence adatbázisa.jpg|Little Clarence adatbázisa. Derrick McReary adatbázisa.jpg|Derrick McReary adatbázisa. Roman Bellic adatbázisa.jpg|Roman Bellic adatbázisa. Jimmy Pegorino adatbázisa.jpg|Jimmy Pegorino adatbázisa. Dimitri Rascalov adatbázisa.jpg|Dimitri Rascalov adatbázisa. Ivan Bytchkov adatbázisa.jpg|Ivan Bytchkov adatbázisa. Marnie Allen adatbázisa.jpg|Marnie Allen adatbázisa. Dwayne Forge adatbázisa.jpg|Dwayne Forge adatbázisa. Jon Gravelli adatbázisa.jpg|Jon Gravelli adatbázisa. Morina Bledar adatbázisa.jpg|Morina Bledar adatbázisa. Dardan Petrela adatbázisa.jpg|Dardan Petrela adatbázisa. Playboy X adatbázisa.jpg|Playboy X adatbázisa. Niko és egy néger csaj szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és egy néger csaj szexre készülnek. Niko péniszét kiveri a néger csaj.jpg|Niko péniszét kiveri a néger csaj. Nikót leszopja a néger csaj.jpg|Nikót leszopja a néger csaj. Niko szexel a néger csajjal.jpg|Niko szexel a néger csajjal. Niko Bellic és Mel.jpg|Niko Bellic és Mel. Niko és Mel autókáznak.jpg|Niko és Mel autókáznak. Niko, miután megmentette Mel életét.jpg|Niko, miután megmentette Mel életét. Niko beszélget Briannel.jpg|Niko beszélget Briannel. Niko Bellic és Brian Meech.jpg|Niko Bellic és Brian Meech. Niko és Brian autókáznak.jpg|Niko és Brian autókáznak. Briant megtámadják a dílerek.jpg|Briant megtámadják a dílerek. Niko, miután megmentette Brian életét.jpg|Niko, miután megmentette Brian életét. Niko, mielőtt megölne egy galambot.jpg|Niko, mielőtt megölne egy galambot. Niko Michelle házánál.jpg|Niko Michelle házánál. Egy vonat belseje.jpg|Egy vonat belseje. Niko a vonat belsejében.jpg|Niko a vonat belsejében. Niko diót eszik.jpg|Niko diót eszik. Niko a Boldogság-szobornál.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobornál. Niko felveszi a Happiness Is Land pulóvert.jpg|Niko felveszi a Happiness Is...Land pulóvert. Niko, miután felvette a pulóvert.jpg|Niko, miután felvette a pulóvert. Niko a Boldogság-szobor egyik épületének a bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobor egyik épületének a bejáratánál. Niko hallgatózik a Boldogság-szobor egyik épületében.jpg|Niko hallgatózik a Boldogság-szobor egyik épületében. Niko figyeli a rendőrt a Boldogság-szobor egyik épületében.jpg|Niko figyeli a rendőrt a Boldogság-szobor egyik épületében. Niko a Boldogság-szobor bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobor bejáratánál. Niko a Boldogság-szobor belsejében.jpg|Niko a Boldogság-szobor belsejében. Niko felmászik a Boldogság-szobor létráján.jpg|Niko felmászik a Boldogság-szobor létráján. Niko, miután megtalálta Liberty City szívét.jpg|Niko, miután megtalálta Liberty City szívét. Alex beszáll Niko kocsijába.jpg|Alex beszáll Niko kocsijába. Niko és Alex autókáznak.jpg|Niko és Alex autókáznak. Niko és Alex részegen beszélgetnek.jpg|Niko és Alex részegen beszélgetnek. Niko és Alex egy forró szex előtt.jpg|Niko és Alex egy forró szex előtt. Niko és Kiki autókáznak.jpg|Niko és Kiki autókáznak. Niko és Kiki beszélgetnek az autóban.jpg|Niko és Kiki beszélgetnek az autóban. Niko és Kiki részegen beszélgetnek.jpg|Niko és Kiki részegen beszélgetnek. Niko és Kiki egy forró szex előtt.jpg|Niko és Kiki egy forró szex előtt. Niko és Kiki szexelnek.jpg|Niko és Kiki szexelnek. Niko és Carmen autókáznak.jpg|Niko és Carmen autókáznak. Niko és Carmen beszélgetnek az autóban.jpg|Niko és Carmen beszélgetnek az autóban. Niko és Carmen részegen beszélgetnek.jpg|Niko és Carmen részegen beszélgetnek. Niko és Carmen egy forró szex előtt.jpg|Niko és Carmen egy forró szex előtt. Niko és Carmen szexelnek.jpg|Niko és Carmen szexelnek. Niko képet kap Carmentől.jpg|Niko képet kap Carmentől. Niko és a sötétbarna hajú csaj szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és a sötétbarna hajú csaj szexre készülnek. Niko péniszét kiveri a sötétbarna hajú csaj.jpg|Niko péniszét kiveri a sötétbarna hajú csaj. Nikót leszopja a sötétbarna hajú csaj.jpg|Nikót leszopja a sötétbarna hajú csaj. Niko szexel egy sötétbarna hajú csajjal.jpg|Niko szexel egy sötétbarna hajú csajjal. Niko és egy fekete hajú csaj szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és egy fekete hajú csaj szexre készülnek. Niko péniszét kiveri a fekete hajú csaj.jpg|Niko péniszét kiveri a fekete hajú csaj. Niko és egy vörös csaj szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és egy vörös csaj szexre készülnek. Niko péniszét kiveri a vörös csaj.jpg|Niko péniszét kiveri a vörös csaj. Nikót leszopja a vörös hajú csaj.jpg|Nikót leszopja a vörös hajú csaj. Niko szexel egy vörös hajú csajjal.jpg|Niko szexel egy vörös hajú csajjal. Nikót leszopja a vörös csaj.jpg|Nikót leszopja a vörös csaj. Niko és a vörös csaj szexelnek.jpg|Niko és a vörös csaj szexelnek. Niko és egy barna hajú néger szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és egy barna hajú néger szexre készülnek. Niko péniszét kiveri egy barna hajú néger.jpg|Niko péniszét kiveri egy barna hajú néger. Nikót leszopja a barna hajú néger.jpg|Nikót leszopja a barna hajú néger. Niko és a barna hajú néger szexelnek.jpg|Niko és a barna hajú néger szexelnek. Niko és egy fekete hajú néger szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és egy fekete hajú néger szexre készülnek. Niko péniszét kiveri egy fekete hajú néger.jpg|Niko péniszét kiveri egy fekete hajú néger. Nikót leszopja a fekete hajú néger.jpg|Nikót leszopja a fekete hajú néger. Niko és egy fekete hajú néger szexelnek.jpg|Niko és egy fekete hajú néger szexelnek. Niko és egy szőke néger szexre készülnek.jpg|Niko és egy szőke néger szexre készülnek. Niko és egy szőke néger szex után.jpg|Niko és egy szőke néger szex után. Niko nézi, ahogyan letartóztatnak egy férfit.jpg|Niko nézi, ahogyan letartóztatnak egy férfit. Niko egy fagyiskocsiban ülve.jpg|Niko egy fagyiskocsiban ülve. Niko a dolgozó munkásokkal.jpg|Niko a dolgozó munkásokkal. Niko a Brokerben lévő internetkávézónál.jpg|Niko a Brokerben lévő internetkávézónál. Niko és Alejandra beszélgetnek.jpg|Niko és Alejandra beszélgetnek. Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a Brokerben lévő internetkávézó kasszáját.jpg|Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a Brokerben lévő internetkávézó kasszáját. Niko egy kínai bolt bejáratánál.jpg|Niko egy kínai bolt bejáratánál. Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a kínai bolt kasszáját.jpg|Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a kínai bolt kasszáját. Niko a kínai bolt belsejében.jpg|Niko a kínai bolt belsejében. Niko a Modo ruhabolt bejáratánál.jpg|Niko a Modo ruhabolt bejáratánál. Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a Modo kasszáját.jpg|Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a Modo kasszáját. Niko az Algonquinben lévő internetkávézónál.jpg|Niko az Algonquinben lévő internetkávézónál. Niko, mielőtt kirabolná az Algonquinben lévő internetkávézó kasszáját.jpg|Niko, mielőtt kirabolná az Algonquinben lévő internetkávézó kasszáját. Niko az Alderneyben lévő internetkávézónál.jpg|Niko az Alderneyben lévő internetkávézónál. Niko az Alderneyben lévő mosodánál.jpg|Niko az Alderneyben lévő mosodánál. Niko, mielőtt kirabolná az Alderneyben lévő mosoda kasszáját.jpg|Niko, mielőtt kirabolná az Alderneyben lévő mosoda kasszáját. Niko a Dukesban lévő mosodánál.jpg|Niko a Dukesban lévő mosodánál. Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a Dukesban lévő mosoda kasszáját.jpg|Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a Dukesban lévő mosoda kasszáját. Niko a Brokerben lévő mosodánál.jpg|Niko a Brokerben lévő mosodánál. Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a Brokerben lévő mosoda kasszáját.jpg|Niko, mielőtt kirabolná a Brokerben lévő mosoda kasszáját. Niko, miután felrobbantott egy pénzszállítót.jpg|Niko, miután felrobbantott egy pénzszállítót. Niko és Carmen a The Triangle Clubban.jpg|Niko és Carmen a The Triangle Clubban. Niko és Alex a The Triangle Clubban.jpg|Niko és Alex a The Triangle Clubban. Niko és Carmen a Honkers Gentlemen's Clubban.jpg|Niko és Carmen a Honkers Gentlemen's Clubban. Niko és Alex a Honkers Gentlemen's Clubban.jpg|Niko és Alex a Honkers Gentlemen's Clubban. Niko nézi, ahogyan a mentősök elvisznek egy sérült orosz maffiózót.jpg|Niko nézi, ahogyan a mentősök elvisznek egy sérült orosz maffiózót. GTA IV Multiplayer Róbert Bock arca.jpg|Róbert Bock arca 2008-ban. Róbert Bock arca 2.jpg|Róbert Bock arca 2008-ban. Róbert, miután megkapta a 7 milliót a hackertől.jpg|Róbert, miután megkapta a 7 milliót a hackertől. Róbert a haverjaival múlatja az időt.jpg|Róbert a haverjaival múlatja az időt. Róbert nézi, ahogyan a haverjai veszekednek.jpg|Róbert nézi, ahogyan a haverjai veszekednek. Róbert és haverjai trollkodnak a teherautón.jpg|Róbert és haverjai trollkodnak a teherautón. Róbert, miután felrobbantott egy teherautót.jpg|Róbert, miután felrobbantott egy teherautót. Róbert a hacker haverjával.jpg|Róbert a hacker haverjával. Róbert gyönyörködik Liberty City szépségében.jpg|Róbert gyönyörködik Liberty City szépségében. Róbert néhány FIB-ügynökkel.jpg|Róbert néhány FIB-ügynökkel. Róbert az egyik haverjával.jpg|Róbert az egyik haverjával. Róbert úszik a vízben.jpg|Róbert úszik a vízben. 10-es szint elérése!.jpg|10-es szint elérése! Róbert Bock arca 3.jpg|Róbert Bock arcának a második változata. Róbert Bock arca 4.jpg|Róbert Bock arcának a második változata. Róbert Bock arca 5.jpg|Róbert Bock arcának a második változata. Róbert egy fecskében vagánykodik.jpg|Róbert egy fecskében vagánykodik. Róbert vagánykodik a reptéren.jpg|Róbert vagánykodik a reptéren. Róbert egy fegyverrel pózol a reptéren.jpg|Róbert egy fegyverrel pózol a reptéren. Róbert Bock zombi arca.jpg|Róbert Bock zombi arca. Róbert Bock zombi arca 2.jpg|Róbert Bock zombi arca. Róbert Bock zombi arca 3.jpg|Róbert Bock zombi arca. Róbertet megpróbálja megölni egy férfi, miután átváltozott zombivá.jpg|Róbertet megpróbálja megölni egy férfi, miután átváltozott zombivá. Róbert zombiként a reptéren.jpg|Róbert zombiként a reptéren. Róbert zombiként harcol.jpg|Róbert zombiként harcol. Róbert zombiként pózol.jpg|Róbert zombiként pózol. Clementine Wayne arca.jpg|Clementine Wayne arca 2008-ban. Clementine Wayne arca 2.jpg|Clementine Wayne arca 2008-ban. Clementine bikiniben csábítja a népet.jpg|Clementine bikiniben csábítja a népet. Clementine, miután betört egy házba.jpg|Clementine, miután betört egy házba. Clementine egy véres rendőrharc után.jpg|Clementine egy véres rendőrharc után. Clementine Wayne arca 3.jpg|Clementine Wayne arcának a második változata. Clementine Wayne arca 4.jpg|Clementine Wayne arcának a második változata. Clementine Wayne a reptéren.jpg|Clementine Wayne a reptéren. Clementine az egyik haverjával.jpg|Clementine az egyik haverjával. Clementine vagánykodik a reptéren.jpg|Clementine vagánykodik a reptéren. GTA V 0_0 (4).jpg|Amanda halála. 0_0 (5).jpg|Michael az igazi Max Payne! IRBK-Michael2.jpg|A tetkós Michael. :D 3:) IRBK_Trevor.jpg|Szakállas Trevor. :P :D IRBK-Trevor2.jpg|Trevor szelfizik egy menő öltönyben. :3 IRBK-Franklin.jpg|Franklin nagyon elegáns! ;) GTAO1.jpg|A második rablás megtervezése. 0_0 (6).jpg|Tengeralattjáró. 0_0 (7).jpg|Nigel és Mrs. Thornhill. 0_0 (8).jpg|Steve Haines és Andreas Sanchez. 0_0 (10).jpg|A seriff elfog egy örmény maffiózót. 0_0 (9).jpg|Egy női seriff. GTAV_girl.jpg|Sapphire a háza felé megy. GTAV_Shonky.jpg|Egy szép kutyus! Egyem meg! :3 <3 GTAV_Ufo.jpg|UFO!!!4444!!! GTA V_Chips.jpg|Chips/burgonyaszirom Franklin házában. GTAV_Girl_ass.jpg|Egy jó segg! :D :D :D GTAV_Cementery.jpg|Sírkő. ;( WintershoreBeach.jpg|Emberek pihennek a Vespucci Beachen. GTAV_Clay_Lost MC.jpg|Egy halott Lost tag. GTAV_haky 2.jpg|Egy halott kertész. GTAV_HAky.jpg|Egy halott kertész. GTAV_Leandros.jpg|Baygor. GTAV_Lost MC.jpg|Halott motorosok egy furgon hátuljában. GTAV_Oktyep.jpg|Részeg sofőr halála. GTAV_Oktyep2.jpg|Részeg sofőr halála. Mark Fostenburg_dead1.jpg|Mark Fostenburg halála. Mark Fostenburg_dead2.jpg|Mark Fostenburg halála. Blood2.jpg|Mark Fostenburg vére. Blood1.jpg|Mark Fostenburg vére. Tyler_Dixon_dead.jpg|Tyler Dixon halála. Fat_man.jpg|Egy kövér ember. Dead_woman.jpg|Egy halott nő. Dead_woman2.jpg|Egy másik halott nő. Dead_man.jpg|Egy halott nő és egy halott férfi. Onl.jpg|Egy csúnya középkorú nő! :D Al Di Napoli dead.jpg|Al Di Napoli maradványai. CJ halála.jpg|CJ halála. Lost_man.jpg|Egy Lost tag. (Kicsit hasonlít Johnny Klebitzre.) Lost_man2.jpg|Egy Lost tag. Dead_body1.jpg|Egy holttest. Dead_body2.jpg|Egy holttest. MarioVenturella1.jpg|Egy csúnya férfi halála. MarioVenturella2.jpg|Egy csúnya férfi halála. IRBK-1.jpg|Egy munkás halála. IRBK-2.jpg|Egy munkás halála. Dead_gang1.jpg|Egy Aztecas tag. BattleofWintershore1.jpg|Varrios Los Aztecas elesett tagjai. BattleofWintershore2.jpg|Varrios Los Aztecas elesett tagjai. Dead_man_rich.jpg|Egy gazdag férfi halála. Dead_gang2.jpg|Egy gazember holtteste. Dead_goon1.jpg|Egy halott ellenfél. Dead_goon2.jpg|Trevor megöl egy ismeretlen gazembert. Antonia Bottino.jpg|Antonia Bottino. Altruist.jpg|Egy kannibál halála. Altruists.jpg|Trevor az Altruista Szekta legnagyobb árulója! Beverly Felton.jpg|Beverly Felton nem sokkal halála előtt. Beverly Felton_dead.jpg|Beverly Felton halála. Beverly Felton_dead2.jpg|Beverly Felton halála. Beverly Felton_dead3.jpg|Beverly Felton halála. Beverly Felton_dead4.jpg|Beverly Felton halála. Josef_dead.jpg|Josef halála. Peter Dreyfuss_dead1.jpg|Peter Dreyfuss halála. Peter Dreyfuss_dead2.jpg|Peter Dreyfuss halála. Packie_MC_dead.jpg|Patrick McReary halála. Ursula_dead.jpg|Ursula halála. Rocco_dead.jpg|Rocco Pelosi halála. STRETCH_dead.jpg|Stretch halála. U.L. Paper_dead.jpg|U.L. Paper halála. Patricia_BUG.jpg|Patricia Madrazo bugja. :D György1.jpg|György Peterson sétál egy tengerparton. György_dead.jpg|György Peterson halála. Bigfoot.jpg|Bigfoot könyörög az életéért. Michael a Merryweather amerikai főhadiszállásán.jpg|Michael a Merryweather amerikai főhadiszállásán. A nagyorrú Michaelnek vannak ám autói!.jpg|A nagyorrú Michaelnek vannak ám autói! :D :P :) Ezek ám a jó kocsik!.jpg|Ezek ám a jó kocsik! ;) Simeon Yetarian halála.jpg|Simeon Yetarian halála. Amanda_save.jpg|Amanda De Santa megmentése. Johnny Klebitz felélesztése.jpg|Johnny Klebitz felélesztése. Johnny Klebitz felélesztése 2.jpg|Johnny Klebitz felélesztése 2 Ralph Ostrowski_dead.jpg|Ralph Ostrowski halála. Glenn Scoville a halála előtt.jpg|Glenn Scoville a halála előtt. Glenn Scoville halála.jpg|Glenn Scoville halála. Curtis Weaver a halála előtt.jpg|Curtis Weaver a halála előtt. Curtis Weaver halála.jpg|Curtis Weaver halála. Pamela Drake halála.jpg|Pamela Drake halála. Floydot megverik a Merryweather katonái.jpg|Floydot megverik a Merryweather katonái. Devin Weston a repülőjében.jpg|Devin Weston a repülőjében. Chip Peterson_dead.jpg|Chip Peterson halála. Marilyn_dead.jpg|Marilyn halála. Jimmy_bad.jpg|Jimmy ágya. Jimmy_TV.jpg|Jimmy TV-je. Franklin and Liz.jpg|Franklin és Liz Alonzo halála után. Alonzo dead.jpg|Alonzo halála. Franklin_in_Michael_house.jpg|Franklin Michael házában. Dr_Isiah_Friedlander_dead.jpg|Dr. Isiah Friedlander halála. Michael_epsilon_track.jpg|Michael felszed egy Epsilon Tractet. Michael kill U.L. Paper.jpg|Michael megöli U.L. Papert. Michael kill Trevor.jpg|Michael megöli Trevort. Trevor_dead.jpg|Trevor halála. Trevor with dead Lost MC members.jpg|Trevor halott Lost MC-s tagokkal. Gay_Epsilonist.jpg|A buzulás határa... :D Dead_Triad1.jpg|Egy szétdarabolt triád. Dead_Triad2.jpg|Halott triádok. Floyd and Debra dead.jpg|Trevor Floyd és Debra halála után. Abigail Mathers dead.jpg|Abigail Mathers halála. Dom dead.jpg|Dom Beasley halála. Dom_dead2.jpg|Dom Beasley halála. Elwood dead.jpg|Elwood O'Neil halála. Joe_dead.jpg|Joe halála. Javier Madrazo dead.jpg|Javier Madrazo a halála előtt. Trevor and Michael.jpg|Michael kiabál, miközben büdös Trevor alussza az igazak álmát. :D A Paleto Bayes takarítónő halála.jpg|A Paleto Bayes takarítónő halála. FIB-ügynökök.jpg|FIB-ügynökök. Willy_dead.jpg|William McTavish halála. Terry and Clay cropse.jpg|Terry Thorpe és Clay Simons koporsója. Epsilon1.jpg|Haylee játékbeli megjelenése. Epsilon2.jpg|Tiana játékbeli megjelenése. GTAV_Asia.jpg|Indiai nők. GTAV_Asia2.jpg|Indiai nők. IRBK-kép.jpg|Egy öltönyös férfi telefonál. GTA_H.jpg|Egy kövér férfi cigizik. GTA_H0.jpg|Egy erős kidobófiú. GTA_Ped.jpg|Egy hipszterfiú nézelődik. GTA_Ped1.jpg|Cigiznek az Y-os hipszterek. GTA_ped2.jpg|Cigizik a hipszterfiú. GTA_Ped3.jpg|Haverkodnak a hipszterek. GTA_Ped4.jpg|Kávéznak a hipszterfiúk. Ped1.jpg|Mexikói hipszterfiú. Ped2.jpg|Mexikói hipszterfiú kávézik. Ped3.jpg|Egy izmos néger bűnöző nézelődik. Ped4.jpg|Egy szőke Y-os srác. Okostelefon és kamera.jpg|Okostelefon és egy kamera. Amanda_Franklin.jpg|Amanda és Franklin románcának kezdete. :D Bigfoot_dead1.jpg|Bigfoot halála. Bigfoot_dead2.jpg|Bigfoot halála. Bigfoot_dead3.jpg|Bigfoot a halakkal alszik. Bigfoot_dead4.jpg|Bigfoot mától már csak egy mítosz. Esteban Jimenez_dead.jpg|Esteban Jimenez halála. Packie_Franklin_Packie's friend.jpg|Franklin megmenti Packie-t és Packie barátját. Carlos_dead.jpg|Carlos halála. Kwak_dead.jpg|Kwak halála. Enzo Bonelli_dead.jpg|Enzo Bonelli halála. Keyla_and_boyfriend_and_girlfriend_dead.jpg|Keylának, Keyla pasijának és a pasi csajának halála. The_girlfriend_dead.jpg|A barátnő halála. The_boyfriend_dead.jpg|Keyla pasijának halála. Keyla_dead.jpg|Keyla halála. RDR-es Easter Egg!.jpg|RDR-es Easter Egg! Shonky, Sandy Shores híres kutyája.jpg|Shonky, Sandy Shores híres kutyája. Franklin_bug.jpg|Franklin lefényképezi Poppy Mitchell szexuális kalandját. XD Franklin_vs_Lost MC.jpg|Franklin leveri a Lost MC-t. Michael_Zombie.jpg|Michael szelfizik egy zombival! :O Michael_Lost_girl.jpg|Michael szelfizik az elrabolt Lost MC-s csajjal. Michael_Lacey.jpg|Michael szelfizik Lacey Jonassal. Michael_Carlos.jpg|Michael és Carlos. Michael_Madrazo_house.jpg|Michael Martin Madrazo lerombolt házánál. Michael_and_Tracey.jpg|Michael a részeg lányával, Traceyvel. Michael's cars.jpg|Michael a tuningolt autóival. (C Befejezés) Franklin and Chop.jpg|Franklin és Chop. (C Befejezés.) D is burning.jpg|D a lángok martalékává válik. D dead.jpg|Franklin szelfizik D holttestével. Simeon Yetarian dead.jpg|Michael szelfizik, miközben Simeon Yetarian a tűz martalékává válik. Michael with his family.jpg|Michael a családjával Simeon Yetarian halála után. Michael_angry_with_Tracey.jpg|Michael majd' felrobban az idegtől, mikor meglátja, hogy a lánya cigizik! :D XD Michael angry with Jimmy.jpg|Michael majd' felrobban az idegtől, mikor meglátja, hogy a fia kávét iszik! :D XD Jimmy_drink_coffee.jpg|Jimmy tudja ám, hogy hogyan kell kávét inni! :D XD GTAVPolice.jpg|Rendőrök lövöldöznek Los Santosban! (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAVbug.jpg|Ron Jakowski és Wade Hebert bugja. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) Johnny_Ashley.jpg|Ashley siratja Johnnyt. Johnny_alive!.jpg|Johnnyt feléleszti a Fény Ura. Happy end.jpg|Trevor szereti ám a Happy Endeket... Or not....jpg|...vagy mégsem... Johnny_burning alive!.jpg|Trevor visszaküldi Johnnyt a Fény Urának, miután tűzzel megégette őt. Ortega_dead.jpg|Ortega halála a "Trevor Philips Industries" nevezetű küldetés során. Trevor_brutal.jpg|Senki se szórakozzon Trevorral! Gay_sex.jpg|Melegszex. Naked_penis.jpg|Ehhez nincsenek szavak... csak annyi, hogy nagyon szőrös! :D :P Johnny_Terry_Clay.jpg|Johnny, Terry és Clay koporsója. Trevor and Tonya.jpg|Trevor Philips + Tonya Wiggins! <3 Antonia Bottino1.jpg|Antonia Bottino telefonál. Antonia Bottino with her bodyguard.jpg|Antonia Bottino az őrével. Niko Bellic_photo.jpg|Niko Bellic fényképe. Trevor_Tequi-la-la.jpg|Trevor a Tequi-la-lában. Trevor_Tequi-la-la_Willy_burning.jpg|Trevor felgyújtja a Tequi-la-lát Willy holttestével együtt. Trevor_dead2.jpg|Trevor halála. Franklin_kill_Trevor.jpg|Franklin megöli Trevort. Tyler_Dixon_dead2.jpg|Tyler Dixon halála. Mark_Fostenburg_dead3.jpg|Mark Fostenburg halála. Trevor_Pillbox Hill Medical Center.jpg|Trevor a Pillbox Hill Medical Center belsejében. Trevor_Al_Di_Napoli.jpg|Trevor és új barátja, Al Di Napoli. Al_Di_Napoli.jpg|Al Di Napoli. Franklin_dead.jpg|Franklin halála. Prisoner_dead.jpg|Egy fegyenc halála. Trevor_Maze Bank Arena.jpg|Trevor a Maze Bank Arena bejáratánál. Trevor_and_Denise.jpg|Trevor Philips + Denise Clinton! <3 Brett_Lowrey_dead.jpg|Brett Lowrey halála. Hitchhiking girl and her boyfriend.jpg|Az autóstoppos csaj nézi az eszméletlen pasiját. Michael kill the hitchhiking girl's boyfriend.jpg|Michael, miután kiütötte az autóstoppos csaj pasiját. Michael kill Eva.jpg|Michael, miután kiütötte Evát. MC_Clip_dead.jpg|MC Clip halála. Michael_Madrazo_house2.jpg|Michael Martin Madrazo újjáépített házában. Michael_Madrazo_house3.jpg|Martin Madrazo háza újjáépítés alatt. Michael_Madrazo_house4.jpg|Michael Martin Madrazo újjáépített házánál. Michael_with_the_Lost_fugitive.jpg|Michael barátkozik egy motoros szökevénnyel. Runaway Bride's groom dead.jpg|A menekülő menyasszony vőlegényének a halála. Altruist Cult Leader dead.jpg|Az Altruista Szekta vezetőjének a halála. Michael_the_killer_of_the_epsilonists.jpg|Michael az Epsilon Program legnagyobb árulója! JesseZilldor_dead.jpg|Jesse/Zilldor halála. Floyd_alone.jpg|Floyd Hebert egy játékbabával. Abigail Mathers_dead2.jpg|Abigail Mathers halála. Chad Mulligan_dead.jpg|Chad Mulligan halála. Devin Weston_dead_in_Eye in the Sky.jpg|Devin Weston halála az "Eye in the Sky" küldetés után. Javier Madrazo_dead2.jpg|Javier Madrazo halála. Mary-Ann Quinn_dead.jpg|Mary-Ann Quinn halála. Cleaning woman dead in The Paleto Score.jpg|Egy takarítónő halála a "The Paleto Score" küldetés alatt. Trevor and Jimmy at the destroyed Xero gas station.jpg|Trevor és Jimmy az elpusztított Xero benzinkútnál. Trevor and Jimmy in the destroyed South Seas Apartments.jpg|Trevor és Jimmy az elpusztított South Seas Apartmentsnél. Floyd_and_Debra_dead2.jpg|Trevor Floyd és Debra halála után. Lenny Avery_dead.jpg|Lenny Avery halála. Trevor after kill Lenny Avery.jpg|Trevor, miután megölte Lenny Averyt. Josh Bernstein_dead.jpg|Josh Bernstein a lángok martalékává válik. Tracey's stalker_dead.jpg|Tracey üldözőjének a halála. Dr. Isiah Friedlander dead.jpg|Dr. Isiah Friedlander halála. Trevor_with_his_new_girlfriend.jpg|Trevor Philips + Ismeretlen dagadt csaj! <3 A foot in Trevor's toilet.jpg|Egy lábfej Trevor WC-jében. :O A foot in Trevor's toilet 2.jpg|Trevor meglát egy lábfejet a WC-jében!!! :O Michael with a black girl.jpg|Egy néger csaj könyörög Michaelnek az életéért. (Egy durva szex utáni könyörgés!!!) Franklin with Felipe.jpg|Franklin az új barátjával, Felipe-vel csavarog az erdőben. A fisherman's house on fire.jpg|Egy halászház lángokban ég!!! Chop, miután megette Peter Dreyfusst.jpg|Chop, miután megette Peter Dreyfusst! :D :D :D Franklin get a Space Docker from Omega.jpg|Franklin megszerzi a Space Dockert Omegától. A bodybuilder juror dead.jpg|Egy testépítő esküdt halála. Jackson Skinner and his girlfriend dead.jpg|Jackson Skinnernek és a barátnőjének a halála. Isaac Penny dead.jpg|Isaac Penny halála. For Sale at Michael's house.jpg|"For Sale" tábla Michael házánál. Jaspers halála.jpg|Jaspers halála. Michael és Trevor menekülnek a rendőrök elől Ludendorffban.jpg|Michael és Trevor menekülnek a rendőrök elől Ludendorffban. Welcome to Los Santos in PS4.jpg|Üdvözlünk a PS4-es Los Santosban! HkpYgicNV0aabD6A6LFeYw_0_0.jpg|Franklin és Jesse találkozása. Egy fekete macska alszik.jpg|Egy fekete macska alszik. Franklin a fekete macskájával.jpg|Franklin a fekete macskájával. Esteban Jimenez halála.jpg|Esteban Jimenez halála. Franklin, miután megölte Esteban Jimenezt.jpg|Franklin, miután megölte Esteban Jimenezt. Carlos halála.jpg|Carlos halála. Franklin, miután megölte Carlost.jpg|Franklin, miután megölte Carlost. Michael a lányával, Traceyvel.jpg|Michael a lányával, Traceyvel. Michael kurvája.jpg|Michael kurvája. Franklin és Baygor.jpg|Franklin és Baygor. Franklin a nagynénjével.jpg|Franklin a nagynénjével. Denise Clinton tornászik.jpg|Denise Clinton tornászik. Michael és Clinton.jpg|Michael és Clinton. Lamar telefonja.jpg|Lamar telefonja. A munkás üldögél a megmentése után.jpg|A munkás üldögél a megmentése után. Michael és Tonya.jpg|Michael és Tonya. Chop szexel egy másik kutyával.jpg|Chop szexel egy másik kutyával. Michael, miután megölt egy csöves tolvajt.jpg|Michael, miután megölt egy csöves tolvajt. Franklin Simeon lerombolt boltjánál.jpg|Franklin Simeon lerombolt boltjánál. Michael az epszilonisták raktárában.jpg|Michael az epszilonisták raktárában. Franklin, miután megölt néhány bűnözőt.jpg|Franklin, miután megölt néhány bűnözőt. Franklin egy őrült prédikátorral.jpg|Franklin egy őrült prédikátorral. Franklin megöli Cesar Vialpandót.jpg|Franklin megöli Cesar Vialpandót. Franklin megöli Josét.jpg|Franklin megöli Josét. Franklin megöli Fernandót.jpg|Franklin megöli Fernandót. Michael és Jesse.jpg|Michael és Jesse. Michael és Graham.jpg|Michael és Graham. Franklin megöli Alfredót.jpg|Franklin megöli Alfredót. Franklin kivégzi a kommandóst.jpg|Franklin kivégzi a kommandóst. Franklin rendőrmészárlás közben.jpg|Franklin rendőrmészárlás közben. GTA Online Robert_Mikulás_Rablás.jpg|Róbert szelfizik egy repülő autóval. Robert_Mikulás_Rablás_2.jpg|Róbert, a télapó! :D Robert_Army.jpg|Róbert szelfizik egy katonai repülővel. Robert_Los_Santos_Customs.jpg|Róbert a Los Santos Customsnél. Robert_Beach.jpg|Róbert hipszterként. RL.jpg|Róbert a csajával. Robert_Office.jpg|Róbert az üzletember. R_LS.jpg|Róbert Los Santosban. WTF.jpg|Róbert bebugolt. R_car.jpg|Róbert az elsüllyedt autójával. R_car2.jpg|Róbert elsüllyedt autója. Smeagol.jpg|SMEAGOL!!!!! XD Smeagol_Dead.jpg|Smeagol, drágaság!!! XD 0_0.jpg|Róbert mérgelődik a ruhaboltban. Robert_Heist_Store.jpg|Róbert megpróbálja kirabolni a boltot. Robert_Store_Heist2.jpg|Róbert veszekszik az eladóval. GTAO_ped1.jpg|Malacember! :O :D GTAO_burn.jpg|Róbert felgyújtja a tűzoltókat. GTAO_gang.jpg|Róbert, miután megölte a Vagos tagjait. GTAO_gang1.jpg|The Professionals elesett tagjai. GTAO_gang2.jpg|Róbert, miután megölte The Professionals tagjait. GTAO_Robert_Adam.jpg|Róbert és Noél sétálnak. GTAO_Robert_export.jpg|Róbert leszállít egy motort. GTAO_Robert_Noél.jpg|Róbert és Noél szelfiznek. GTAO_tatto.jpg|Róbert szelfizik, miközben a feje tetoválva van. GTAO_tatto1.jpg|Róbert, miután kinyírta a tetoválós férfit. GTAOnli.jpg|Róbert és Juliet szerelme. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAOP.jpg|Egy szőke fiú és egy szőke lány szeretkeznek. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAUO2.jpg|Róbert szeretkezik egy fekete hajú lánnyal. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAUO.jpg|Disznó! :O :D (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) GTAUO1.jpg|Disznószex! Így lesznek a kisdisznók! :D (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) 0_0 (1).jpg|Róbert szex után egy prostituálttal. 0_0 (2).jpg|Róbert Lifeinvaderes profilképe. 0_0 (3).jpg|Homokember. :D GTAO_Robert_Merryweather.jpg|Róbert a Merryweather főhadiszállásán. GTAO_Robert_party.jpg|Róbert bulizik az Y generáció tagjaival. Cars1.jpg|Járműveim. Cars2.jpg|Járműveim. Robert_pack.jpg|Róbert felszed egy csomagot. Robert2.jpg|Róbert egy igazi hipszter! :D Robert1.jpg|Róbert katonaként szakáll nélkül. Robert3.jpg|Róbert megöli Huang Lee-t. dead_thief.jpg|Huang Lee halála. Hacker_bug.jpg|Hackerek... már megint... -.- Róbert a néger csajával szex után.jpg|Róbert a néger csajával szex után. Snow_GTAO.jpg|Esik a hó, fingik a ló! Snow2_GTAO.jpg|Egy hóval borított generátor. Snow3_GTAO.jpg|Havas tájkép. Snow4_GTAO.jpg|Karácsonyfa! :P :$ Snow5_GTAO.jpg|Michael háza hógolyóval szétdobálva. Snow6_GTAO.jpg|Michael házának ablakai hógolyóval szétdobálva. Snow7_GTAO.jpg|Michael erkélye. Snow8_GTAO.jpg|Télapó! :D RóbertHeist1.jpg|Róbert és egy ismeretlen férfi a rablásra készülnek. RóbertHeist2.jpg|Róbert a haverjaival a rablásra készül. RóbertHeist3.jpg|Róbert és egy ismeretlen férfi a rablásra készülnek. RóbertHeist4.jpg|Róbert és Noél. RóbertHeist5.jpg|Róbert a GTAPlace-s haverjaival. Róbert's_guns.jpg|Róbert eldobja az összes fegyverét. Robert_and_friend.jpg|Róbert és György. Robert and the smuggler.jpg|Róbert egy csempész repülőjének a roncsainál. Robert_smuggler's_helicopter.jpg|Róbert, mielőtt megpróbálná belelökni a piros Kurumájával a csempész repülőjének a roncsait a vízbe. Robert with his friend.jpg|Róbert Bock és egy ismeretlen fiú találkozása. Robert in a blood house.jpg|Róbert vértócsát talál egyik barátja házában. Robert_love1.jpg|Róbert szerelmet vall a ruhaboltos csajnak. <3 Robert_love2.jpg|Róbert szerelmet vall a ruhaboltos csajnak. <3 Robert_love3.jpg|Róbert szerelmet vall a ruhaboltos csajnak. <3 Robert_blood.jpg|Róbert elkezd vérezni, miközben meglát a háta mögött egy hacker által letett lámpát. Hackerek1.jpg|Hackerek a GTA Online-ban. Hackerek2.jpg|Róbert találkozik hackerekkel. New_epsilonist.jpg|Új epszilonista karaktermodellek a GTA Online-ban. Robert_love4.jpg|Róbert szerelmi élete folytatódik! <3 Love_in_GTA_Online.jpg|Róbert és a ruhaboltos csaj mindörökké! <3 True Love! :* Robert_and_Haky.jpg|Róbert találkozik Hakyval. Old_car_meeting.jpg|Old car meeting. Hacker1.jpg|Róbert találkozik hackerekkel. Insurgent_hacker.jpg|Egy hacker által felborított Insurgent. Robert_Merry_Christmas1.jpg|Róbert szelfizik a karácsonyfával. Robert_Merry_Christmas2.jpg|Róbert gyönyörködik a havas tájban. Robert_Merry_Christmas3.jpg|Róbert, miután szétdobálta hógolyóval Trevor Philips lakókocsiját. Robert_Merry_Christmas4.jpg|Róbert figyeli, ahogy a mentősök vizsgálnak egy hógolyóval szétdobált férfit. Robert_Merry_Christmas5.jpg|Róbert másodjára is szétdobálta Trevor Philips lakókocsiját. Merry Christmas_1.jpg|Los Santos télen. :3 Merry Christmas_2.jpg|Blaine County télen. :3 Robert_hacker1.jpg|Hackerek játszótere - 1. rész Robert_hacker2.jpg|Hackerek játszótere - 2. rész Robert_hacker_hat.jpg|Róbert egy hacker által feltett kalapban. (Kicsi vértócsa a háttérben, amit szintén egy hacker tett le.) Róbert_ufo_eggs_hacker.jpg|Róbert és egyéb GTA Online-os játékosok ufós tojással a fejükön. XD Róbert_house_inside_corridor.jpg|Róbert lakásának a folyosója. (kijárat utáni folyosó) Róbert_house_inside_lift.jpg|Róbert lakásának a lifjte. (kijárat utáni lift) Róbert_kills_mugger.jpg|Róbert Bock megöl egy tolvajt. Mugger_dead.jpg|A tolvaj halála. Róbert_with_Herragus.jpg|Róbert Bock és Herragus hacker találkozása. Herragus.jpg|Herragus hacker. money rain.jpg|Pénzeső! :D Liberty City_map.jpg|Liberty City térképe. Homeless.jpg|Egy hajléktalan. Róbert Bock_UFO.jpg|Róbert Bock találkozik egy repülő csészealjjal! :O North Yankton_Plate.jpg|North Yankton rendszámtábla. Attack of a tank.jpg|Tanktámadás a GTA Online-ban! (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) Sex in GTA Online.jpg|Egy barna hajú fiú szeretkezik egy csajjal. (Nem saját szerzemény a fotó!) Winter of 2016.jpg|Los Santos 2016 telén. Róbert Bock kinézete 2017 márciusában.jpg|Róbert Bock kinézete 2017 márciusában. Róbert Bock a szüleivel.jpg|Róbert Bock a szüleivel. Hannah Bock és John Marston.jpg|Hannah Bock és John Marston. Róbert Bock's mugshot (1).jpg|Róbert Bock első rabosítási fotója. Róbert Bock's mugshot (2).jpg|Róbert Bock második rabosítási fotója. Róbert Bock at Pillbox Hill Medical Center.jpg|Róbert Bock a Pillbox Hill Medical Centernél. Róbert Bock protecting a VIP member.jpg|Róbert Bock védelmez egy VIP tagot. Róbert autókázik Los Santosban.jpg|Róbert autókázik Los Santosban. Róbert és egy idegen gyerek egy Lowrider kocsit védelmeznek.jpg|Róbert és egy idegen gyerek egy lowrider kocsit védelmeznek. Róbert alszik az ágyában.jpg|Róbert alszik az ágyában. Róbert fürdik egy jacht medencéjében.jpg|Róbert fürdik egy jacht medencéjében. Róbert a jachton.jpg|Róbert a jachton. Róbert nézi a tengert a jachtról.jpg|Róbert nézi a tengert a jachtról. Róbert with his Kraken.jpg|Róbert a Krakenével. Róbert búvárkodik.jpg|Róbert búvárkodik. Vasquez rendőrnő halála.jpg|Vasquez rendőrnő halála. Róbert nézi a csöveseket.jpg|Róbert nézi a csöveseket. Róbert egy felrobbantott teherautónál.jpg|Róbert egy felrobbantott teherautónál. Róbert védelmez egy néger VIP tagot.jpg|Róbert védelmez egy néger VIP tagot. Róbert védelmezi a VIP tagokat.jpg|Róbert védelmezi a VIP tagokat. Róbert, miután megölte a Merryweather katonáit.jpg|Róbert, miután megölte a Merryweather katonáit. Róbert, miután elpusztította a Merryweather-járműveket.jpg|Róbert, miután elpusztította a Merryweather-járműveket. Róbert pihengél a klubházának az ágyában.jpg|Róbert pihengél a klubházának az ágyában. Róbert és Peach.jpg|Róbert és Peach. Róbert és Juliet.jpg|Róbert és Juliet. Róbert és Juliet 2.jpg|Róbert és Juliet. Róbert és Cheetah.jpg|Róbert és Cheetah. Róbert és Infernus.jpg|Róbert és Infernus. Róbert és Sapphire.jpg|Róbert és Sapphire. Róbert at his office.jpg|Róbert az irodájában. Róbert with his lovely assistant.jpg|Róbert a kedves asszisztensével. Galileo Observatory's generators.jpg|Róbert a Galileo Observatory generátorainál. The beautiful Los Santos.jpg|Róbert gyönyörködik Los Santos szépségeiben. Róbert with the DJ.jpg|Róbert megsüketül a DJ hangos zenéjétől. Róbert with his new Marshall.jpg|Róbert az új Marshalljával. Róbert, miután megölt egy csomó Lost MC és Vagos tagot.jpg|Róbert, miután megölt egy csomó Lost MC és Vagos tagot. Róbert a The Son of Hope MC vezetője!.jpg|Róbert a The Son of Hope MC vezetője! Róbert a The Son of Hope vállalat vezetője!.jpg|Róbert a The Son of Hope vállalat vezetője! Róbert Bock és Gábor Wolf, miután Vagos tagoknak álcázták magukat.jpg|Róbert és Gábor Wolf, miután Vagos tagoknak álcázták magukat. Róbert első e-mail üzenete.jpg|Róbert első e-mail üzenete. Róbert, miután megmentette Leroyt.jpg|Róbert, miután megmentette Leroyt. Róbert, miután megmentette Geraldot.jpg|Róbert, miután megmentette Geraldot. Róbert és egy néger csaj szexre készülnek.jpg|Róbert és egy néger csaj szexre készülnek. Róbertet leszopja egy néger csaj.jpg|Róbertet leszopja egy néger csaj. Róbert egy néger csajjal kefél.jpg|Róbert egy néger csajjal kefél. Róbert szexel egy néger csajjal.jpg|Róbert szexel egy néger csajjal. Róbert és társai beszöknek a Vagos ceremóniára.jpg|Róbert és társai beszöknek a Vagos ceremóniára. Róbert figyeli a Vagosokat.jpg|Róbert figyeli a Vagosokat. Jose Carlos egyik emberének a halála.jpg|Jose Carlos egyik emberének a halála. Edgar Carlos felrobbantott repülőjének a roncsai.jpg|Edgar Carlos felrobbantott repülőjének a roncsai. The client.jpg|Malc kliense. The memory wall from GTA IV.jpg|Lost MC-s emlékfal a GTA IV-ből. The Lost Clubhouse 1.jpg|A Lost MC Los Santos-i klubháza 1. The Lost Clubhouse 2.jpg|A Lost MC Los Santos-i klubháza 2. The Lost Clubhouse 3.jpg|A Lost MC Los Santos-i klubháza 3. The Lost Clubhouse 4.jpg|A Lost MC Los Santos-i klubháza 4. The Lost Clubhouse 5.jpg|A Lost MC Los Santos-i klubháza 5. The Lost Clubhouse 6.jpg|A Lost MC Los Santos-i klubháza 6. Egy szaros WC.jpg|Egy szaros WC :D Neked meg mi van a szemeiddel.jpg|Neked meg mi van a szemeiddel? Róbert with some chicken woman.jpg|Róbert néhány csibés asszonnyal. Róbert make a selfie.jpg|Róbert szelfizik a törött tükör előtt. Róbert with his new pink T-shirt.jpg|Róbert az új rózsaszín pólójában. Róbert a bunkerében.jpg|Róbert a bunkerében. Lakatos Ármin arca.jpg|Lakatos Ármin arca. Róbert és a hotelben ragadt csaj.jpg|Róbert és a hotelben ragadt csaj. Róbert szemetei.jpg|Róbert szemetei. Róbert az új termékeivel.jpg|Róbert az új termékeivel. Róbert a termékeivel.jpg|Róbert a termékeivel. Clementine Wayne első rabosítási fotója.jpg|Clementine Wayne első rabosítási fotója. Clementine Wayne második rabosítási fotója.jpg|Clementine Wayne második rabosítási fotója. Clementine a reptéren.jpg|Clementine a reptéren. Clementine Rockford Hillsben.jpg|Clementine Rockford Hillsben. Halott boltos.jpg|Halott boltos. Clementine az áldozataival.jpg|Clementine az áldozataival. Halott kommandósok.jpg|Halott kommandósok. Halott farmer.jpg|Halott farmer. Clementine Wayne és Cameron Turner.jpg|Clementine Wayne és Cameron Turner. Cameron Turner.jpg|Cameron Turner. Ruhaboltos NPC-csaj.jpg|Ruhaboltos NPC-csaj. Róbert 2017 telén.jpg|Róbert 2017 telén. Mentõsök egy halott férfit vizsgálnak.jpg|Mentõsök egy halott férfit vizsgálnak. Róbert a havas erdõben.jpg|Róbert a havas erdõben. Róbert néhány négerrel élvezi a havat.jpg|Róbert néhány négerrel élvezi a havat. Néger NPC.jpg|Néger NPC. Néger NPC 2.jpg|Néger NPC 2. Néger NPC 3.jpg|Néger NPC 3. Néger NPC 4.jpg|Néger NPC 4. Doktor NPC.jpg|Doktor NPC. Doktor NPC 2.jpg|Doktor NPC 2. Róbert egy élô hóemberrel.jpg|Róbert egy élő hóemberrel. Szakállas öregember.jpg|Szakállas öregember. Róbert egy drogos télapóval.jpg|Róbert egy drogos télapóval. Sztriptíz NPC.jpg|Sztriptíz NPC. Biztonsági őr NPC.jpg|Biztonsági őr NPC. Maszkos NPC.jpg|Maszkos NPC. Róbert a 2017-es fájával.jpg|Róbert a 2017-es fájával. Róbert, miután szétdobálta a rendôrséget.jpg|Róbert, miután szétdobálta a rendőrséget hógolyóval. Rendôrök.jpg|Az LSPD rendőrei. Róbert télapóként Danival.jpg|Róbert télapóként Danival. Róbert télapóként a csöves barátaival.jpg|Róbert télapóként a csöves barátaival. Halott pucér férfi.jpg|Halott pucér férfi. Clementine a halott pucér férfival.jpg|Clementine a halott pucér férfival. Clementine megtalálj a kincset.jpg|Clementine megtalálj a kincset. Halott falusi férfi 1.jpg|Halott falusi férfi 1. Halott falusi férfi 2.jpg|Halott falusi férfi 2. Clementine a 2017-es fájával.jpg|Clementine a 2017-es fájával. Róbert egy motorcsónakos üldözés után.jpg|Róbert egy motorcsónakos üldözés után. Clementine a tengerparton.jpg|Clementine a tengerparton. Clementine néhány csibés asszonnyal.jpg|Clementine néhány csibés asszonnyal. Clementine néhány Vagos hullával.jpg|Clementine néhány Vagos hullával. A mentõsök nézik a Vagosok hulláját.jpg|A mentősök nézik a Vagosok hulláját. GTA IV-es naptár.jpg|GTA IV-es naptár. Egy halott árus.jpg|Egy halott árus. Clementine, miután megölte a boltost.jpg|Clementine, miután megölte a boltost. Róbert nézi, ahogy dolgoznak az emberei.jpg|Róbert nézi, ahogy dolgoznak az emberei. Öreg nyanya.jpg|Öreg nyanya. Róbert nézi, ahogy kép készül a nyanyáról.jpg|Róbert nézi, ahogy kép készül a nyanyáról. Róbert a Lost MC tagjaival.jpg|Róbert a Lost MC tagjaival a Tequi-la-lában. Hamis igazolvány Liberty Citybe.jpg|Hamis igazolvány Liberty Citybe. Hamis igazolványok Liberty Citybe.jpg|Hamis igazolványok Liberty Citybe. Róbert az elkészült, hamis termékeivel.jpg|Róbert az elkészült, hamis termékeivel. Clementine a pasijával, Dave Francóval.jpg|Clementine a pasijával, Dave Francóval. Tengerparti tájkép.jpg|Tengerparti tájkép. Róbert a bázisában.jpg|Róbert a bázisában. Róbert a recepciósaival.jpg|Róbert a recepciósaival. Róbert nézi az új rablásokat.jpg|Róbert nézi az új rablásokat. Róbert a Fort Zancudói katonákkal.jpg|Róbert a Fort Zancudói katonákkal. Fort Zancudo ezredesének a hullája.jpg|Fort Zancudo ezredesének a hullája. Fort Zancudo 2. ezredesének a hullája.jpg|Fort Zancudo második ezredesének a hullája. Róbert a 20 férőhelyes garazsában.jpg|Róbert a 20 férőhelyes garazsában. Róbert a pénzzel teli irodájában.jpg|Róbert a pénzzel teli irodájában. Clementine az új Marshalljával.jpg|Clementine az új Marshalljával. Női recepciós.jpg|Női recepciós. Férfi recepciós.jpg|Férfi recepciós. Róbert a hangárjában a repülőivel.jpg|Róbert a hangárjában a repülőivel. Róbert nézi az új rablásokat 2.jpg|Róbert nézi az új rablásokat 2. Róbert nézi az új rablásokat 3.jpg|Róbert nézi az új rablásokat 3. Néger játékos.jpg|Néger játékos. Csövesnő NPC.jpg|Csövesnő NPC. Csövesbánat NPC.jpg|Csövesbánat NPC. Clementine bulizik.jpg|Clementine bulizik. IAA NPC.jpg|IAA NPC. IAA NPC 2.jpg|IAA NPC 2. IAA NPC 3.jpg|IAA NPC 3. Target 1.jpg|Maude első célpontja. Target 2.jpg|Maude második célpontja. Target 3 dead.jpg|Maude harmadik célpontjának a halála. Target 4.jpg|Maude negyedik célpontja. Target 5.jpg|Maude ötödik célpontja. Clementine néhány dél-koreaival.jpg|Clementine néhány dél-koreaival. Róbert szelfizik a boltossal.jpg|Róbert szelfizik a boltossal. Clementine esős időben.jpg|Clementine esős időben. Róbert az Octopus hajó előtt télen.jpg|Róbert az Octopus hajó előtt télen. Róbert a Vinewood-felirat előtt télen.jpg|Róbert a Vinewood-felirat előtt télen. Róbert a két új barátnőjével.jpg|Róbert a két új barátnőjével. Clementine szilveszterkor.jpg|Clementine szilveszterkor. GTA IV statisztika Revenge Befejezés Térkép= GTA IV Revenge1 map.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 map2.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 map3.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 map4.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 map5.jpg |-| Statisztika= GTA IV Revenge1 stat.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 2.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 3.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 4.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 5.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 6.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 7.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 8.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 9.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 10.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 11.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 12.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 13.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 14.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 15.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 16.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 17.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 18.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 19.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 20.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 21.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 stat 22.jpg |-| Mobiltelefon= GTA IV Revenge1 telephone 1.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 telephone 2.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 telephone 3.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 telephone 4.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 telephone 5.jpg GTA IV Revenge1 telephone 6.jpg |-| Niko Bellic= Niko Bellic Revenge1.jpg Deal Befejezés Térkép= GTA IV Deal1 map.jpg GTA IV Deal1 map2.jpg GTA IV Deal1 map3.jpg GTA IV Deal1 map4.jpg GTA IV Deal1 map5.jpg |-| Statisztika= GTA IV Deal1 stat.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 2.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 3.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 4.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 5.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 6.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 7.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 8.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 9.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 10.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 11.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 12.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 13.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 22.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 14.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 15.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 16.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 17.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 18.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 19.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 20.jpg GTA IV Deal1 stat 21.jpg |-| Mobiltelefon= GTA IV Deal1 telephone 1.jpg GTA IV Deal1 telephone 2.jpg GTA IV Deal1 telephone 3.jpg GTA IV Deal1 telephone 4.jpg GTA IV Deal1 telephone 5.jpg |-| Niko Bellic= Niko Bellic Deal1.jpg Revenge2 Befejezés Térkép= |-| Statisztika= |-| Mobiltelefon= |-| Niko Bellic= Deal2 Befejezés Térkép= GTA IV Deal2 map.jpg GTA IV Deal2 map2.jpg GTA IV Deal2 map3.jpg GTA IV Deal2 map4.jpg GTA IV Deal2 map5.jpg |-| Statisztika= |-| Mobiltelefon= GTA IV Deal2 telephone 1.jpg GTA IV Deal2 telephone 2.jpg GTA IV Deal2 telephone 3.jpg GTA IV Deal2 telephone 4.jpg |-| Niko Bellic= Niko Bellic Deal2.jpg GTA V statisztika A Befejezés GTAV_A1.png GTAV_A2.png GTAV_A3.png B Befejezés GTAV B1.png GTAV B2.png GTAV B3.png C Befejezés GTAV_C1.png GTAV_C2.png GTAV_C3.png C2 Befejezés Járművek Niko Bellic= Revenge Niko Vigero Revenge1.jpg|Vigero Niko Fortune Revenge1.jpg|Fortune Niko Marbelle Revenge1.jpg|Marbelle Niko Bobcat Revenge1.jpg|Bobcat Niko Turismo Revenge1.jpg|Turismo Niko Patriot Revenge1.jpg|Patriot Niko PMP 600 Revenge1.jpg|PMP 600 Niko Faction Revenge1.jpg|Faction Niko FIB Buffalo Revenge1.jpg|FIB Buffalo Niko Banshee Revenge1.jpg|Banshee Deal Niko Taxi Deal1.jpg|Taxi Niko Cabby Deal1.jpg|Cabby Niko Sentinel Deal1.jpg|Sentinel Niko Dukes Deal1.jpg|Highway Reaper Dukes Niko Patriot Deal1.jpg|Patriot Niko Cavalcade Deal1.jpg|Cavalcade Niko Turismo Deal1.jpg|Turismo Niko Police Patrol Deal1.jpg|Police Patrol Niko Feltzer Deal1.jpg|Feltzer Niko NRG 900 Deal1.jpg|NRG 900F Revenge2 Deal2 Niko Vigero Deal2.jpg|Vigero Niko Turismo Deal2.jpg|Turismo Niko SuperGT Deal2.jpg|SuperGT Niko Cognoscenti Deal2.jpg|Cognoscenti Niko Dukes Deal2.jpg|Dukes Niko Forklift Deal2.jpg|Forklift Niko Presidente Deal2.jpg|Presidente Niko Landstalker Deal2.jpg|Landstalker Niko Feltzer Deal2.jpg|Feltzer Niko Manana Deal2.jpg|Manana |-| Johnny Klebitz= |-| Luis Fernando Lopez= |-| Franklin Clinton= A Opció Franklin_Bagger_A.jpg|Bagger Franklin_Bati 800_A.jpg|Bati 800 Franklin_Hexer_A.jpg|Hexer Franklin_Buffalo S_A.jpg|Buffalo S Franklin_Jester (Racecar)_A.jpg|Jester (Versenyautó) Franklin_Massacro (Racecar)_A.jpg|Massacro (Versenyautó) Franklin_Turismo R_A.jpg|Turismo R Franklin_Space Docker_A.jpg|Space Docker B Opció Franklin_Bagger_B.jpg|Bagger Franklin_Turismo R_B.jpg|Turismo R Franklin_Cognoscenti Cabrio_B.jpg|Cognoscenti Cabrio Franklin_Buffalo S_B.jpg|Buffalo S Franklin_Zentorno_B.jpg|Zentorno Franklin_Issi_B.jpg|Issi Franklin_T20_B.jpg|T20 Franklin_Space Docker_B.jpg|Space Docker C Opció Franklin_Bagger_C.jpg|Bagger Franklin_Akuma_C.jpg|Akuma Franklin_Hexer_C.jpg|Hexer Franklin_Buffalo S_C.jpg|Buffalo S Franklin_Osiris_C.jpg|Osiris Franklin_Stretch_C.jpg|Stretch Franklin_Turismo R_C.jpg|Turismo R Franklin_Zentorno_C.jpg|Zentorno |-| Michael De Santa= A Opció Michael_Tailgater_A.jpg|Tailgater Michael_Zentorno_A.jpg|Zentorno Michael_Turismo R_A.jpg|Turismo R Michael_BeeJay XL_A.jpg|BeeJay XL Michael_Coquette Classic_A.jpg|Coquette Classic Michael_Tailgater2_A.jpg|Tailgater Michael_Hakuchou_A.jpg|Hakuchou B Opció Michael_Premier_B.jpg|Premier Michael_Tailgater_B.jpg|Tailgater Michael_9F Cabrio_B.jpg|9F Cabrio Michael_Tailgater2_B.jpg|Tailgater Michael_Virgo_B.jpg|Virgo Michael_Osiris_B.jpg|Osiris Michael_Stirling GT_B.jpg|Stirling GT Michael_Windsor_B.jpg|Windsor C Opció Michael_Tailgater_C.jpg|Tailgater Michael_Fugitive_C.jpg|Fugitive Michael_ F620_C.jpg|F620 Michael_BeeJay XL_C.jpg|BeeJay XL Michael_Carbonizzare_C.jpg|Carbonizzare Michael_Oracle_C.jpg|Oracle Michael_Vacca_C.jpg|Vacca |-| Trevor Philips= A Opció Trevor_Bodhi_A.jpg|Bodhi Trevor_Premier_A.jpg|Premier Trevor_Blazer_A.jpg|Blazer B Opció Trevor_Bodhi_B.jpg|Bodhi Trevor_Dubsta_B.jpg|Dubsta Trevor_Injection_B.jpg|Injection Trevor_Hot Rod Blazer_B.jpg|Hot Rod Blazer Trevor_Faggio_B.jpg|Faggio Trevor_Vader_B.jpg|Vader Trevor_Comet_B.jpg|Comet Trevor_Premier_B.jpg|Premier C Opció Trevor_Bodhi_C.jpg|Bodhi Trevor_Hexer_C.jpg|Hexer Trevor_Hot Rod Blazer_C.jpg|Hot Rod Blazer Trevor_Injection_C.jpg|Injection Trevor_Issi_C.jpg|Issi Trevor_Panto_C.jpg|Panto Trevor_Schafter_C.jpg|Schafter |-| Róbert Bock (IV)= Autók Róbert Bock Comet GTA IV.jpg|Comet Róbert Bock Comet 2 GTA IV.jpg|Comet 2 Motorok Róbert Bock NRG 900 GTA IV.jpg|NRG 900 Róbert Bock NRG 900 2 GTA IV.jpg|NRG 900 2 Motorcsónakok Róbert Bock Squalo GTA IV.jpg|Squalo Róbert Bock Squalo 2 GTA IV.jpg|Squalo 2 Repülők Róbert Bock Maverick GTA IV.jpg|Maverick Róbert Bock Maverick 2 GTA IV.jpg|Maverick 2 Róbert Bock Annilihator GTA IV.jpg|Annilihator |-| Clementine Wayne (IV)= Autók Clementine Wayne Comet GTA IV.jpg|Comet Clementine Wayne Comet 2 GTA IV.jpg|Comet 2 Motorok Clementine Wayne NRG 900 GTA IV.jpg|NRG 900 Clementine Wayne NRG 900 2 GTA IV.jpg|NRG 900 2 Motorcsónakok Clementine Wayne Squalo GTA IV.jpg|Squalo Clementine Wayne Squalo 2 GTA IV.jpg|Squalo 2 Repülők Clementine Wayne Maverick GTA IV.jpg|Maverick Clementine Wayne Maverick 2 GTA IV.jpg|Maverick 2 Clementine Wayne Annilihator GTA IV.jpg|Annilihator |-| Róbert Bock (Online)= Autók Róbert Bock_Rat-Loader PS4.jpg|Rat-Loader (PS3-as változat) Róbert Bock_Paradise.jpg|Paradise Róbert Bock_Emperor PS4.jpg|Emperor (PS3-as változat) Róbert Bock_Elegy RH8.jpg|Elegy RH8 Róbert Bock_Bifta.jpg|Bifta Róbert Bock_Blista.jpg|Blista Róbert Bock_Gauntlet.jpg|Gauntlet Róbert Bock_Dominator.jpg|Dominator Róbert Bock_Fusilade.jpg|Fusilade Róbert Bock_Bobcat XL.jpg|Bobcat XL Róbert Bock_Casco.jpg|Casco Róbert Bock_Slamvan.jpg|Slamvan Róbert Bock_Rat-Truck.jpg|Rat-Truck Róbert Bock_Prairie.jpg|Prairie Róbert Bock_Kuruma.jpg|Kuruma (további képek) Róbert Bock Insurgent Pick-Up PS4.jpg|Insurgent Pick-Up (PS3-as változat) Róbert_Bock_Marshall.jpg|Marshall Róbert Bock_Journey.jpg|Journey Róbert Bock_Mule.jpg|Mule Róbert Bock_Heist Mule.jpg|Heist Mule Róbert Bock_Boxville.jpg|Boxville Róbert Bock_Rental Shuttle Bus.jpg|Rental Shuttle Bus Róbert Bock Duneloader.jpg|Duneloader Róbert Bock BF Injection.jpg|BF Injection Róbert Bock Minivan.jpg|Minivan Róbert Bock Regina.jpg|Regina Róbert Bock BF Injection 2.jpg|BF Injection 2 Róbert Bock Duneloader 2.jpg|Duneloader 2 Róbert Bock Fugitive.jpg|Fugitive Motorok Róbert Bock_Enduro.jpg|Enduro Motorcsónakok Róbert Bock Speeder PS4.jpg|Speeder (PS3-as változat) Róbert_Bock_Suntrap.jpg|Suntrap Róbert_Bock_Seashark.jpg|Seashark Róbert_Bock_Tropic.jpg|Tropic Róbert_Bock_Kraken.jpg|Kraken Repülők Róbert Bock Hydra PS4.jpg|Hydra (PS3-as változat) Róbert Bock Valkyrie PS4.jpg|Valkyrie (PS3-as változat) Róbert Bock Savage PS4.jpg|Savage (PS3-as változat) Róbert_Bock_Dodo.jpg|Dodo Róbert Bock Cuban 800.jpg|Cuban 800 Biciklik Róbert_Bock_BMX.jpg|BMX Róbert_Bock_Whippet Race Bike.jpg|Whippet Race Bike Róbert_Bock_Scorcher.jpg|Scorcher Endurex Race Bike.jpg|Endurex Race Bike Tri-Cycles Race Bike.jpg|Tri-Cycles Race Bike Róbert Bock_Cruiser.jpg|Cruiser Róbert Bock_Cruiser 2.jpg|Cruiser Róbert Bock_Whippet Race Bike 2.jpg|Whippet Race Bike Róbert Bock_Scorcher 2.jpg|Scorcher Róbert Bock_BMX 2.jpg|BMX Róbert Bock_Tri-Cycles Race 2 Bike.jpg|Tri-Cycles Race Bike Róbert Bock_Endurex Race Bike 2.jpg|Endurex Race Bike |-| Clementine Wayne (Online)= Autók Clementine Wayne Buffalo.jpg|Buffalo Clementine Wayne Asterope.jpg|Asterope Clementine Wayne Duke O'Death.jpg|Duke O'Death Clementine Wayne Burger Shot Stallion.jpg|Burger Shot Stallion Clementine Wayne Pisswasser Dominator.jpg|Pisswasser Dominator Clementine Wayne Redwood Gauntlet.jpg|Redwood Gauntlet Clementine Wayne Sprunk Buffalo.jpg|Sprunk Buffalo Clementine Wayne Dukes.jpg|Dukes Clementine Wayne Blista Compact.jpg|Blista Compact Clementine Wayne Stallion.jpg|Stallion Clementine Wayne Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Clementine Wayne Oracle.jpg|Oracle Clementine Wayne Schafter.jpg|Schafter Clementine Wayne Sabre Turbo.jpg|Sabre Turbo Clementine Wayne Mesa.jpg|Mesa Clementine Wayne Bison.jpg|Bison Clementine Wayne Rusty Rebel.jpg|Rusty Rebel Clementine Wayne Sadler.jpg|Sadler Clementine Wayne Gresley.jpg|Gresley Clementine Wayne Seminole.jpg|Seminole Clementine Wayne Habanero.jpg|Habanero Clementine Wayne Sandking SWB.jpg|Sandking SWB Clementine Wayne_Marshall.jpg|Marshall Clementine Wayne_Rental Shuttle Bus.jpg|Rental Shuttle Bus Clementine Wayne_Mule.jpg|Mule Clementine Wayne_Journey.jpg|Journey Clementine Wayne Boxville.jpg|Boxville Motorok Clementine Wayne Sanchez (livery).jpg|Sanchez (livery) (Régi változat) Clementine Wayne Bati 801.jpg|Bati 801 (Régi változat) Motorcsónakok Clementine Wayne_Kraken.jpg|Kraken Clementine Wayne_Suntrap.jpg|Suntrap Clementine Wayne_Seashark.jpg|Seashark Clementine Wayne_Tropic.jpg|Tropic Repülők Clementine Wayne_Dodo.jpg|Dodo Biciklik Clementine Wayne_BMX.jpg|BMX Clementine Wayne_BMX 2.jpg|BMX Clementine Wayne_BMX 3.jpg|BMX Clementine Wayne_Tri-Cycles Race Bike.jpg|Tri-Cycles Race Bike Clementine Wayne_Cruiser.jpg|Cruiser Clementine Wayne_Scorcher.jpg|Scorcher Clementine Wayne_Whippet Race Bike.jpg|Whippet Race Bike Clementine Wayne_Endurex Race Bike.jpg|Endurex Race Bike Clementine Wayne_BMX 4.jpg|BMX Clementine Wayne_Cruiser 2.jpg|Cruiser Clementine Wayne_BMX 5.jpg|BMX Rejtekhelyek és birtokok Niko Bellic= |-| Johnny Klebitz= |-| Luis Fernando Lopez= |-| Franklin Clinton= |-| Michael De Santa= |-| Trevor Philips= |-| Róbert Bock= |-| Clementine Wayne= Rablások (Heists) listája GTA IV Three Leaf Clover GTA V The Jewel Store Job The Merryweather Heist Blitz Play The Paleto Score The Bureau Raid The Big Score GTA Online The Fleeca Job The Prison Break The Humane Labs Raid Series A Funding The Pacific Standard The Doomsday Heist Mentett játék importálása Az alant láthatók az adott GTA-játékokban lévő mentéseimnek az importálási listája. A 3D Univerzumos GTA-játékok döntései hatással vannak a többi 3D Univerzumos GTA-játékok történetére. Ugyanez igaz a HD Univerzumos GTA-k esetében is. 3D Univerzum Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories → Grand Theft Auto: Vice City → Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas → Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories → Grand Theft Auto Advance → Grand Theft Auto III HD Univerzum Grand Theft Auto IV → GTA IV Multiplayer → The Lost and Damned → The Lost and Damned Multiplayer → The Ballad of Gay Tony → The Ballad of Gay Tony Multiplayer → Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars → Grand Theft Auto V → Grand Theft Auto Online → Grand Theft Auto VI Róbert Bock életrajza Hannah Bock (anyja) John Marston (apja) John lánya (féltestvére) Jack Marston (féltestvére) |fő kapcsolatok = Kenny Petrovic (2008) Mrs. Petrovic (2008) Igor (2008) Petrovic Mafiya (2008) Crews (2013–2018) Lamar Davis (2013–2018) Simeon Yetarian (2013–2018) Gerald G. (2013–2018) The Families (2013–2018) Dom Beasley (2013) Brucie Kibbutz (2013–2018) Ron Jakowski (2013–2018) Trevor Philips (2013–2018) Trevor Philips Enterprises (2013–2018) Lester Crest (2013–2018) Martin Madrazo (2013–2018) Agent 14 (2013–2018) International Affairs Agency (2013–2018) Benny (2017) Asszisztens (2017–2018) SecuroServ (2017–2018) Malc (2017–2018) Motorcycle Clubs (2017–2018) Long John Teabag (2017–2018) Avon Hertz (2018) Cliffford (2018) Bogdan (2018) |fegyverek = |jármű = |üzletek = |telefonszám = Ismeretlen |bleeter = Nincs |lifeinvader = Nincs |szinkronhang = Bock Róbert |motion capture = Bock Róbert }} Liberty City Los Santos Clementine Wayne életrajza Liberty City Los Santos Kategória:Profiloldal sablonok